


Happy Ending

by kageyamas_b1tch



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Ash Lynx Needs A Hug, ENDLESS TEARS, Funeral, I'm Sorry, M/M, Okumura Eiji Needs a Hug, Sad, i wrote this at 1 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27819190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kageyamas_b1tch/pseuds/kageyamas_b1tch
Summary: "I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WOULD BE WITH ME FOREVER!""I HATE YOU!! I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU!!!"Ash's funeral.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 18
Kudos: 52





	Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Please try listening to Experience by Ludovico Einaudi while reading.. 
> 
> Possible TW: death

Eiji approached the open casket belonging to Ash. He wasn’t shedding a single tear. He was completely silent as he stared at his friend with glazed over eyes. Between the day that Eiji had heard the news and the day of the funeral, Eiji was basically lifeless. He was in shock. This couldn’t have happened. It couldn’t have been real. This was Ash they were talking about, after all. Eiji had refused to believe it.

But now as he stared upon Ash’s face, Eiji knew he was gone. 

“Looking as good as ever, Ash.” Eiji said softly, stroking Ash’s face. It was cold. 

Ash was gone. Eiji would never see him again. He would never have the chance to show him the beauty of Japan. They would never get to make memories ever again. Memories of him and Ash ran through his mind. The first time they had met at the bar, where Eiji had asked for Ash's gun. When Ash had been so amazed at Eiji's pole-vaulting skills. All those times when Ash had saved Eiji. All those times when Ash and Eiji went on missions together. When Ash, Eiji, and the gang had spent their Halloween drinking and having fun, teasing Ash about his fear of pumpkins. All those memories, for them to be over so soon. There, before his best friend’s casket, Eiji broke down.

A single tear slid down Eiji’s face and onto Ash’s. Then another. Then another, until Eiji was sobbing. 

“I HATE YOU!! I HATE YOU ASH!! I’LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!! NEVER!” Eiji cried as he sank to his knees. He didn’t care that people were watching him. He didn’t care. Ash had left him.

“IF YOU LOVED ME, WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LEAVE ME?” 

Several of the people in the audience looked away.

“I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WOULD BE WITH ME FOREVER!” Eiji sobbed, tears now flowing freely down his face. "AND I SAID THAT I WAS GOING TO PROTECT YOU!"

“I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU!!!” He slammed his fist down on the casket at each word.

Eiji collapsed onto the casket, hands clutching the edge of the wood. He didn’t have any more strength in his legs to hold him up. He clung onto the edge of the casket as if it was the only thing left of his life, and to be honest, what was contained in it basically was. 

“YOU SAID WE WERE GOING TO GO TO JAPAN TOGETHER!!! YOU PROMISED ME SO MANY THINGS- AND- AND- and you’re gone, just like that? You can’t do that to me.” Eiji looked down at Ash’s calm face through his blurry vision. 

Ash’s face looked so calm, so serene. As if he didn’t know the amount of anguish that he was causing Eiji. How much Eiji’s heart broke to see Ash so lifeless, so helpless.

“I thought that everyone had happy endings. Is this ours?” Eiji whispered, his voice breaking. Tears streamed down his face, messing up his suit, but he didn’t care.

Eiji reached out and took Ash’s cold hands in his, and touched them to his lips. 

“I love you, Aslan. And I always will, you dumbass. I’ll meet you in the next life, okay? Hang on until then for me. Maybe then you’ll have a happy ending that you deserve.” Eiji kissed Ash’s lifeless body one more time, tears still obscuring his vision, and let him go. 

As they lowered Ash into the ground, Eiji could have sworn he heard Ash’s cheerful laughter coming from the sky and felt Ash's warm caress on his face. Eiji faced his tear-streaked face up towards the heavens. 

"Ash, get up there safely. And God, please give him a happy ending in heaven, wherever that might be. Take care of him for me please. I'm begging you."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry.... T T


End file.
